philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of television stations in Malaysia
Television broadcasting in Malaysia is provided by Malaysian government and respective private broadcasting companies. Television channels are received through analogue or digital formats since most of Malaysians TV owners subscribe to pay TV service. Malaysian government is committed to provide digital television to every household in Malaysia by end-2016. Television channels in Malaysia are available in High-definition or HD standards through pay TV service providers. Local TV stations are able to provide HD standards feed once the digitalisation of television broadcast system is done. Some local TV channels already are broadcasting shows in HD for special occasions since 2008. The first trial broadcasts of digital TV started in 2006 by Radio Televisyen Malaysia (RTM). List of free-to-air television stations in Malaysia Radio Televisyen Malaysia (RTM) RTM Has Been Upgraded to HD in next year, Update TV Commercial will be fully translated into advertisment language. Media Prima Next Year Upgrade to HD, Fully Digital TV Launch and Updating TV Commercial In Malaysia. Al Hijrah Media Corporation Selected Pay-TV will upgrade to HD in next year. Pay television providers *Digital cable television 1.ABNXcess- View full channel listings. *Satellite television 1.Astro- View full channel listings. 2.NJOI- Free satellite TV from Astro, as launched in March 2012, is a co-operation between the government and Astro. View full channel listings. *IPTV 1.HyppTV- HyppTV is available for UniFi and Streamyx 4Mbit/s/8Mbit/s. View full channel listings. 2.eTV- Targeting Malaysian Chinese audiences with channels from China. View full channel listings. Internet Video Streaming * Tonton Live TV * Iflix * 1Malaysia TV * EDUWEBTV * MobTV * TV Selangor * Cyberjaya-tv.com * Astro on the Go Other TV stations * Asia Media * Bernama TV * Vision Four Former or defunct channels and networks * Former Astro channels (by timeline). ** Asia Business News, replaced with CNBC on 1 February 1998. ** NBC Asia, replaced with National Geographic Channel on 20 July 1998. ** Metro Goldwyn Mayer, replaced by MAX Asia on 24 August 1998. ** STAR Mandarin Movies, ceased broadcasting on 9 August 2003. ** TechTV, removed in 2006 with TV Pendidikan. ** Discovery Real Time, replaced with Discovery Turbo on October 2008. ** Astro News (carries program from DWTV, Al-Jazeera & Australia Network), ceased on 1 March 2009. Replaced with Australia Network while DWTV programmes carried by Bernama TV. ** Astro Kirana, ceased broadcasting on 18 May 2009. Its successor, Astro Citra began broadcasting on 1 June 2009 and will be Relaunch On Singtel TV Pay TV Customers in Singapore Channel 438 and to be announced by Singtel. ** BBC Entertainment, replaced with The Biography Channel on 1 December 2009. ** ETTV Asia, replaced with CTi TV on 1 January 2010. ** Astro Aruna (in-house Indonesian content), ceased broadcasting on 1 February 2010 in Malaysia and Brunei and ceased broadcasting on Singapore using Mio TV and was replaced with Astro Prima on Mio TV on channel 602 with effect from 1 October 2012. ** Channel (V), replaced with FOX TV on 16 June 2010. ** TVB8, replaced with TVB Entertainment News Channel on 1 July 2010. ** STAR Movies, replaced with Fox Movies Premium on 1 January 2012. The change occurred in both SD and HD feed. ** WATV, ceased broadcasting on 1 March 2012. Programs broadcast by the channel is now carried by Astro AEC. ** B4U, replaced with Astro Bella on 5 March 2012. ** AXN Beyond HD, replaced with BeTV HD on 2 April 2012. ** Astro@15, ceased broadcasting at midnight, 1 May 2012. Replaced by Astro Mustika HD on 21 May 2012, while programs broadcast by the channel carried by other Astro's Malay channels. ** ESPN Asia, replaced with FOX Sports Asia on 28 January 2013. ESPNews and ESPN HD was renamed FOX Sports News and FOX Sports Plus HD, respectively. ** Bio. Channel, ceased broadcasting at midnight, 14 June 2013. Replaced by Lifetime Channel. ** BeTV HD, ceased broadcasting at midnight, 26 August 2013. This channel is the first ever channel to be ceased on Astro B.yond HD. ** Jia Yu Channel, ceased broadcasting on 1 April 2014. A temporary channel was broadcast for a month before being replaced by Kah Lai Toi on 1 May 2014. ** Discovery Turbo, replaced with DMAX on 7 July 2014. ** Discovery Home & Health Asia, replaced with Eve on 1 August 2014. ** STAR Sports, was renamed Fox Sports 2 on 15 August 2014. On the same day, Fox Sports 3 replaces Fox Sports News, but the latter continues its broadcast through Astro On-The-Go. ** Astro Zhi Zun HD changed its name to Astro Wah Lai Toi HD on 6 October 2014. ** When Fox began broadcasting on HD through channel 724 on 16 November 2014, Astro chose to discontinue their SD version. ** When iView began broadcasting on NJOI version through channel 302 on 20 January 2015, Astro chose to discontinue their Astro version on 12 January 2015. ** When Golf Channel began broadcasting on HD through channel 835 on 16 February 2015, Astro chose to discontinue their SD version on 26 February 2015. * Former HyppTV (UniFi) channels ** Total Variety Network (tvN) HD, replaced with Channel M HD on 23 November 2012. ** SS TV, replaced with Polimer Channel on 1 January 2013. ** Nat Geo Music, replaced with Channel V International on 1 September 2013. ** KidsCo, ceased broadcasting on 10 February 2014. ** Nat Geo Adventure, replaced with Nat Geo People on 1 March 2014 as a part of the channel's rebranding. ** EMAS ceased broadcasting on 1 August 2014 and was replaced by Hypp Sensasi that starts its broadcast three days later. ** UTV Stars, ceased broadcating on 30 September 2014. ** TRACE Sports HD, ceased broadcating on 30 September 2014. ** BBC Entertainment, ceased broadcasting on 10 September 2015. replaced by DreamWorks HD. * Mega TV, closed operations on 1 January 2001. * Others ** MetroVision Channel 8, ceased broadcasting on 1 November 1999. Replaced with 8TV on 8 January 2004. ** Channel 9, ceased broadcasting on 1 February 2005. Replaced with TV9 on 22 April 2006. ** TV Pendidikan, removed in 2006. Later moved to TV9 ceased broadcasting in 2008. Replaced by EDUWEBTV. ** WBC, closed down since October 2012 due to financial problems. References See also Category:Television stations in Malaysia Category:Malaysian television-related lists